


Fidélité

by AlyssSchwarz



Series: Always With a Reason [KamuKomaWeek 2018] [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Cuando el futuro heredero al trono sonreía, él sentía que su corazón compuesto de telarañas y polvo, palpitaba a tal nivel que anhelaba que esa sensación no tuviera fin.





	Fidélité

Con un sigilo y cuidado que llevaba realizando durante varias ocasiones, hasta perfeccionarlas, sus pasos recorrían los extensos pasillos de su castillo con el objetivo de llegar al amplio jardín trasero. El niño con cabello de pulcra nube en días soleados sonrió, apretando suavemente entre sus brazos la bolsa llena de comida, que sostenía para entregársela a él, que se encontraba esperándolo.

Y como siempre, lo miró recargado bajo uno de los árboles más grandes del lugar, estando tan puntual y quieto. Si no fuera porque él parpadeaba, creería sin complicaciones que era una estatua. Verificó que no hubiera rastro de guardias mirando de un lado a otro, se alivió de no ver a ninguno, aunque parecía que los dos tenían suerte al no ser nunca vistos, el menor procedió a acercarse al otro chico de su misma edad.

—Aquí tienes, Kamukura-kun —le extendió el paquete llenó de panes, el nombrado no le resultó una sorpresa mayúscula el notar algunos bagels en el interior.

— ¿Qué jugáremos esta noche, Komaeda? —preguntó con aparente desinterés, ya que cada día esperaba a que la luna emergiera para pasar un pedacito de tiempo con el príncipe que era calidez personificada y que con su voz meliflua endulzaba su caótica infancia.

— ¡A las escondi...! —la emoción le hizo elevar la voz, y con la velocidad de un rayo Izuru le cubrió la boca con la palma de su mano. Colocó su dedo índice en la mitad de sus labios, indicándole que fuera más silencioso. Nagito asintió y en ese momento, Kamukura pensó que la luna debería envidiar al albino, pues las estrellas de sus ojos eran más bonitas que las que le acompañaban. Retiró su mano del rostro de Komaeda, y éste le mostró la misma encantadora sonrisa de cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

Y esa ocasión la recordaba a la perfección...

Había huido de su hogar a causa de la despiadada guerra que se desato y su pueblo quedó en medio del conflicto. Su hermano menor no logró sobrevivir en esa catástrofe, la suerte fue sólo para uno. No se trataba únicamente de genética que sus ojos eran escarlatas, las innumerables sangrientas masacres de las que fue testigo, se quedaron tatuadas en ellos.

Estuvo deambulando durante un tiempo indefinido entre reinos, robándose la poca comida que alcanzase, huyendo hábilmente y si alguien trataba de herirlo, lo asesinaría con la facilidad de quebrar un huevo. Entonces, llegó en una noche al reino donde conocería a Nagito, y lo que contempló fue totalmente opuesto a los que visitó antes; su vista acostumbrada a la oscuridad se percató que las viviendas no estaban demacradas, la gente lucía feliz e inclusive algunos se daban el lujo de embriagarse para no pensar en sus preocupaciones. En ese estado de vulnerabilidad, ya estarían reducidos a cadáveres, eso era lo que acontecía de dónde provenía. Kamukura no necesitó indagar más para saber que era un área pacífica que jamás ha experimentado los espasmos de la desesperación.

_«Qué ignorantes. »_

Continuó avanzando, ocultándose en las sombras nocturnas, el castillo no demoró en aparecer en su perspectiva visual. Analizó la seguridad que la protegía, era bastante fuerte pero no perfecta, logrando escabullirse con éxito. Se tomó un par de instantes para recuperar energías, la inanición empezaba a manifestarse en su cuerpo, debilitándolo. Con prisa, buscó la cocina y al hallarla él no fue el único ahí, ante el sonido de la puerta abrirse sus miradas se conectaron. Inmediatamente, pensó en crujirle su evidente frágil cuello que poseía, con el propósito de silenciarlo. No obstante, no portaba la fuerza para ejercer ese acto, además que no podía atacar a alguien que lo observaba con curiosidad e inocencia salpicada en sus ojos y con migajas de pan decorando el borde de su boca.

— ¿Quieres? Son muy deliciosos —esperaba que el albino soltase un grito que alertara a los guardias, también que su rostro reflejara temor y repulsión ante su deplorable apariencia. Jamás creyó que le brindaría esa clase de recibimiento.

Sin ninguna otra alternativa, accedió y se acercó con cautela al niño que lucía cómodo con su compañía, incluso si se trataba de un desconocido. Definitivamente, tanto ese pequeño como su reino, no han vivido la crueldad del mundo. Tomó una de las rosquillas y la comió, seguidamente de otras mientras su apetito disminuía.

— ¡Ah! Si les pones miel saben mejor —comentó Komaeda tomando el frasquito de vidrio que contenía un líquido ámbar y derramó un poco sobre el pan.

Aguardó a que el contrario diera el primer mordisco, asegurándose que esa sustancia no fuera algún tipo de veneno, un par de minutos pasaron y nada anormal sucedió. Teniendo ese aspecto en mente, imitó las acciones del niño de vista grisácea, quien esperaba con emoción su consideración.

—Es aceptable. —se limitó a pronunciar, mas fue suficiente para dibujar una angelical sonrisa en la carita de porcelana del otro.

Ese fue el hito en las existencias de ambos, el pequeño de pelo esponjado le pidió que no tuviera dudas en venir si lo deseaba, y Kamukura notó una ligera tristeza y soledad entrelazada en su voz... No quiso rechazarlo.

Y así fue tras varias noches, se encontraban jugando y teniendo un peculiar lazo que era lo más cercano que sentían a una amistad.

Nagito era pésimo escondiéndose, a tal punto ridículo que le motivaba a pensar a Izuru que lo realizaba apropósito. De alguna forma, su melena blanca siempre sobresalía, sobre todo si decidía escabullirse entre arbustos. Cuando él le cuestionó ese peculiar comportamiento, Komaeda explicó que temía a la posibilidad de que Kamukura no lo encuentre al igual que el resto. Al oírlo, supo que el verdadero problema es que nunca tenían el propósito de hallarlo. Sus ratos de diversión finalizaban en el instante que el sueño les invadía poco a poco.

Sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para la manifestación de una tragedia.

La devastadora e inesperada noticia del asesinato del rey y la reina hundió en completo dolor a la población, las pista de algún responsable eran casi inexistentes. Una detective perteneciente a una monarquía aliada, sólo adquirió una muestra: una uña postiza roja.

Indudablemente, esa noche sería distintas a las previas; y así fue desde que Komaeda no llegó, la paciencia alcanzó al límite e indagó por el campo para descubrir algún rastro del albino.

Sus agudos oídos percibieron unos lejanos sollozos, el sonido surgía de una de las habitaciones superiores, sería capaz de llegar allí escalando en el árbol más cercano. Afortunadamente, la ventana yacía abierta, no traería ningún beneficio generar escándalo. Se lanzó desde la más sólida rama y aterrizó dentro del cuarto con una complejidad nula. Examinó superficialmente el entorno, afirmando que él se ubicaba debajo de la cama, suspiró y se acostó sobre el piso.

—Buen intento esta vez —la voz de Izuru cortó su lamento de forma súbita, los orbes grises crisálidos se centraron en él. El azabache no entendió el malestar que azotó su pecho al verlo en esa condición—. La próxima vez, avísame cuando comience el juego.

Komaeda salió de su escondite tan rápido como pudo y aprisionó en un abrazo a su compañero de juegos, reanudando su lloriqueo. Sin saber qué hacer, Kamukura atinó a darle palmaditas en la cabeza y acariciar sus sedosos rizos de nieve. Nagito quebraba en angustia, derramando suficientes lágrimas para toda su vida.

—Nagito-kun —llamó al otro lado de la puerta una fémina con profunda preocupación. Al escucharla, el albino fortaleció su agarre—. Voy a pasar.

Una mujer de coleta se mostró, dos hombres que venían con ella se posicionaron delante suyo, debido a la amenazante mirada que recibían por parte del de ojos carmín. Dispuesto a cualquier consecuencia, acercó a Komaeda más a él, rodeándolo entre sus brazos, si planeaban separarlos, no lo conseguirían. No cuando sentía que eran ellos dos contra el despiadado mundo.

Como si hubiera leído su mente, Chisa sonrió de manera comprensiva.

—Kyousuke, Juzo, retrocedan —ordenó con firme autoridad, los aludidos la obedecieron enseguida. Ella se acercó a pasos suaves a ellos—. Nagito-kun, soy yo... Yukizome.

En medio de su sufrimiento, las palabras de ella lo alcanzaron y él la reconoció; rememorando su genuino cariño, su aroma a girasoles y su gloriosa amabilidad. Ascendió su visión ensombrecida de desolación, la tersa y fina mano de la mujer limpió las manchas de tristeza del pálido rostro infantil. Al no detectar señales de malicia, Kamukura disminuyó su hostilidad.

—Todo estará bien... Recuerda que la esperanza nunca morirá —musitó Chisa elevando los bordes de sus labios, intentando transmitirle consuelo—. Desde mañana estaremos acompañándote para protegerte y convertirte en un excelente rey —añadió, informándole de los planes futuros.

—Así es, niñato —apoyó uno de los hombres de piel morena y semblante agresivo—. Y tú, lárgate de aquí. No estás involucrado en esto —habló, dirigiéndose a Kamukura, éste ni se inmutó, ignorándolo por completo, como si no hubiera hablado. El ceño del sujeto se frunció y comenzó a tronar sus puños.

—¡No! No... No se lo lleven —rogó el albino, aferrándose aún más a Izuru, de tal forma que éste último podía sentir las uñas ajenas encajarse en su piel.

_«Quiero estar con él siempre... Siempre»_

—Juzo, obedezcamos a Yukizome —solicitó Munakata posando una mano en el hombro del susodicho, que en respuesta, chasqueó la lengua.

—Joo... ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que me llames por mi nombre? —protestó ella, dedicándole una fugaz mirada reprochante y soltó un suspiró—. Los dejaremos solos —zanjó el asunto, más tarde lo hablarían.

Cuando se encontraron de nuevo a solas, Komaeda lloró en silencio durante un poco más hasta dormirse. Suavemente, lo acomodó sobre el colchón, incluso inconsciente él continuó sosteniéndolo, por lo que se quedó a dormir. La sensación fue extraña, pero no incomoda. Luego de tanto tiempo, volvía a usar una cama, el frío asfalto jamás sería confortable.

Después de esa fatídica noche, la vida de ambos cambió; a petición de Nagito, Kamukura permaneció en el castillo con la aprobación de Chisa. No le veía el lado malo, era claro que el de largos cabellos con tonalidad de ébano, poseía la total confianza del albino. Fue un acto predecible el que el niño de mueca estoica tomara la decisión de convertirse en un caballero, Yukizome sonrió ante eso, pues tenía la sospecha del porqué. Komaeda fue guiado por Sakakura y Munakata en su proceso de maduración y fortaleza para gobernar.

Y Kamukura nunca lo dejó solo. El tiempo corría y con aquello, nuevos sentimientos florecían, ambos pondrían las manos en el fuego por el otro sin ninguna pizca de duda y a veces las conversaciones se tornaban innecesarias cuando compartían contacto visual. Cuando el futuro heredero al trono sonreía, él sentía que su corazón compuesto de telarañas y polvo, palpitaba a tal nivel que anhelaba que esa sensación no tuviera fin. Las noches de travesuras pasaron a ser madrugadas íntimas, pues ya era inútil ocultarse, Izuru lo encontraría sin excepción, y eso lo sumía en felicidad. Nagito le susurraba palabras que él no lograba entender, pero Kamukura notaba una calidez escalando por sus entrañas cuando el chico de cabello de luna que alumbra la oscuridad, le rozaba la piel.

Al llegar el día de ejecutar el espaldarazo en Izuru, fue como al fin completar un rompecabezas que esperó años. La ceremonia finalizó con Kamukura jurando además de lealtad al reino, también a Komaeda. Y con un beso que nadie vio, los dos estando en el mismo sitio donde jugaban de niños.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh... Este fue el fic más largo de la week, y el que más trabajo me costó y más tiempo le dedique (algo que resulto problematico pues tenía más cosas que escribir), y me di cuenta que escribir cosas largas me dan crisis ;-; La idea se me fue de las manos pues me di cuenta que daba para un long-fic. Pero pues decidí minimizarla (omitiendo y cambiando hechos), por así decirlo para que quedara como one-shot uwu 
> 
> Ah, y un minuto de silencio para Hajime ;-; lo tuve que matar o si no esto se hacia KamuKomaHina, y pos no. Pues la Week es KamuKoma x3 Ya mi precioso husbando tendrá su oportunidad de brillar como el Sol que es -inserte corazones-


End file.
